


newsflash

by frausorge



Category: Proud Mary (2018)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: Mary and Danny in a warmer climate.





	newsflash

"Danny!" Mary yelled. "Get your ass out here! You wanna be late on the first day of school?"

Finally he clomped down the hall. " _Okay_ , Mom, I'm coming." Then his head jerked up and he froze.

They stared at each other. Mary forced her mouth to stay stern.

"Where's your jacket?" 

"Don't need one. It's too warm."

"Sure you don't want a ride?"

"I told you, everybody takes the bus here. Gotta go!" He darted forward, kissed her cheek, and was gone.

Heading to work, Mary caught her own eye in the rearview mirror and let her grin break through.


End file.
